


Pulse Like a Trigger

by Daniverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: Sylvain and Felix get a great idea for what to get Dimitri for his birthday. Dimitri doesn't seem to mind. (The idea is sex).
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Pulse Like a Trigger

Dimitri entered his chambers, ready to turn in early for the evening. His mind had been frazzled, all sorts of various dignitaries demanding tax forgiveness on large sums of land they owned while they all gobbled up each other’s lands and expected to face no repercussions. It was a thankless job, and he was stuck doing it.

He blinked as his eye adjusted in the semi-darkness in the room to see Felix and Sylvain, both sitting on his bed. Felix was leaning back on his forearms, actively trying to avoid eye contact. Sylvain, on the other hand, was looking dead at him.

“Happy birthday, your Majesty.” Sylvain greeted, giving him a lazy two finger salute.

Oh, right. It was his birthday, wasn’t it. “Thank you, Sylvain.” Dimitri muttered to himself, carefully unfastening the cloak from his shoulders. “May I ask why you two are in my chambers at this hour? And how you managed to get here from Gautier without alerting anyone?” Sylvain barked a laugh and got up, graciously moving to help his King out of his clothes. Dimitri held his wrist in place and gave him a curious expression.

“What, aren’t I allowed to give you my gift?” Sylvain stuck out his lower lip in protest, Dimitri letting go of his hand and looking over to Felix.

“Do you … know what is going on?” Dimitri asked, trying to ignore the heat rising to his face as Sylvain plucked off one of his gloves.

“He’s been plotting this for ages.” Felix said, rolling himself to sit up. “Some sort of ‘show’ for you.”

“Oh, Felix, come on.” Sylvain spoke over his shoulder, tugging at the laces at the top of Dimitri’s blouse. “Don’t act like you didn’t help me plan this whole thing from the start.”

“What. What is this, ‘thing’.” Dimitri tried not to feel completely numb as Sylvain’s warm hand splayed on his exposed chest, squeezing one of his pectorals. Dimitri bit back a groan at the contact, taking a step back as the backs of his knees hit a chair.

“Take a seat, your Majesty. I’ll show you.” Dimitri did as he was told, his heart still racing from the blessed few moments of contact. He placed both of his hands on his lap and waited.

Felix, having already taken his jacket off for the evening, peeled off his shirt and spread his legs a little to roll his palm against the crotch of his pants. Sylvain removed his shirt as well, getting back on the bed and placing his hand over Felix’s. “What do you want me to do to him, your Majesty?” Felix turned to Sylvain and narrowed his eyes, unable to make any complaint as Sylvain pushed his hand down onto him a little harder.

Dimitri sat, dazed. What was happening? How was this happening? Who had allowed this?

“Be … be gentle with him.” Dimitri licked at his lips, his mouth already bone dry. Sylvain nodded and pulled Felix against his chest, nestling close and kissing at his temple. Felix glanced over at Dimitri and flushed, hand returning to his crotch to palm at himself. Sylvain slipped a leg between Felix’s and he rutted up against it without any hesitation. Dimitri hardly ever saw Felix get like this, only after coaxing and hours of touching and teasing each other under the table in the meeting room did he ever see Felix get so unwound.

Yet here he was, grinding up on Sylvain’s thigh, his neck arched back as Sylvain kissed along his jawline. Dimitri tried not to think about how hard he was already.

“Do you want to touch him, your Majesty?” Sylvain inquired, running a finger along the waistline of Felix’s trousers. Dimitri swallowed hard and nodded. “Let me get him worked up for you first, can’t have you working too hard on your special day.” Felix’s gaze turned hard as he whipped his head to look at Sylvain, baring his teeth. Sylvain laughed and kissed at the corner of his lips, slipping his hand underneath and pulling Felix’s cock out. He hissed at the sudden contact and bucked into Sylvain’s hand.

“Boar.” Felix looked back at Dimitri, trying to ignore the slow, languid strokes running along him. His voice was clipped, caught somewhere in between irritation and lust. “Touch yourself. Like Sylvain is.” Dimitri was endeared as Felix turned away, the blatant sexual advance making Felix nervous. Dimitri nodded and pulled himself out as well, already half hard. Sylvain’s eyes swallowed up all of Dimitri, grinding up into Felix’s back.

“How the hell do you take that thing all the time, Felix?” Sylvain nipped at Felix’s ear and fisted him slowly, carefully. He rubbed the edge of his palm along the crown, his hand slick on the way down. Dimitri copied the movement, his fingers absently running along the thick vein on its underside.

“Felix is exceptionally talented. He always has been.” Felix colored at the praise and Sylvain’s grin turned wolfish.

“Such a good little pet for his Majesty.” Sylvain cooed as his hand slid up and down Felix’s length, working sharp breaths and half-noises out of him. “Felix loves when you say shit like that. Tell him he’s a good boy and he’ll get so sweet on you.” Felix frowned and jabbed an elbow blindly behind him, rewarded with a grunt from the other man. Sylvain’s free hand moved up Felix’s chest, thumbing idly at a pert nipple. “Do you treat him well, your Majesty? Do you take care of him?”

Dimitri had a hand over his mouth, muffling any sort of noises he wanted to make as Sylvain seemed to be shifting from humiliating to praising Felix. Felix never mentioned anything like this, but seeing how it made his legs spread wider, each moan racing to leave his mouth all at once … it was something he would file away for another time. “Of course.” He answered, remembering he was apart of this scene as well. “He is my right hand.” His own right hand twisted along his cock, his thumb dragging along the slit. Felix’s eyes were trained on him, fumbling to knock away Sylvain’s arms as he got up from the bed.

He all but fell in front of Dimitri’s chair, pushing to get in between his legs. He dug his nails into the meat of Dimitri’s thighs, still too covered for Felix’s liking. “Sylvain. You didn’t finish undressing him.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes as he got up, moving behind Dimitri’s chair and hanging his arms down the man’s torso. “Sorry, Fe. You wanna get the bottom, I’ll get the top?” Felix nodded, their hands almost meeting in between Dimitri’s body. Dimitri tried not to pass out on the spot. In one quick movement, Sylvain had removed his shirt and Felix had pulled his pants and smallclothes off. Dimitri swallowed as their hands flew back to his body.

Felix was nestled in between his thighs, nipping at the skin so close he could probably smell how hot and heady Dimitri already was. Sylvain’s hands fell back down to his chest, squeezing both of his pecs in strong hands and thumbing at his nipples. “Goddess,” Sylvain breathed out, Dimitri feeling his breath hit his ear. “You’ve got the best set of tits I’ve ever seen, your Majesty.” He kneaded at the skin there, Dimitri choking out a moan and reaching out to grab something, anything --

Felix looked up at him with a fierce glare. “You’ll break the chair, boar.” Dimitri settled for trying to cover his face as Felix’s mouth opened so slowly, his tongue lolling out to lick a long stripe up his length. Sylvain chuckled and nosed gently between his fingers, kissing at his knuckles. “Don’t you want to watch, your Majesty?” His grip on Dimitri’s chest was almost suffocating, one of his nipples tucked in between two knuckles as Sylvain ran his thumb along the tip. Felix braced the inside of Dimitri’s thighs and pressed opened mouth kisses along him, each puff of breath making Dimitri want to bury himself deep in Felix’s throat.

And Felix, the wonderful mind reader he was, licked Dimitri from base to tip and took him down to the root without any hesitation. Dimitri tried to double over as pleasure shocked his system all at once, but Sylvain’s strong hands kept him in place. The two men were both quietly stunned, Felix glancing up at them so beautifully with his mouth stretched over Dimitri.

“Holy shit.” Sylvain said, his entire body frozen in place.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Dimitri responded weakly, one of his hands reaching down to push some of Felix’s hair from his face. Felix snorted and rolled his eyes at them, pulling back halfway with a noisy slurp. Sylvain seemed to shake himself out of his stupor first, squeezing Dimitri’s chest and giving him a few friendly taps.

“Sounds like something you should thank your ‘right hand’ for, huh?” He nudged at the hand still on Dimitri’s face, running his teeth against the back of one of Dimitri’s fingers. “Feel his throat, I bet he’s full of you right now.” The hand in Felix’s hair moved slowly, trailing down his cheek as it stretched to fit all of Dimitri into him, dipping between his legs to gingerly press the pads of each of his fingers into Felix’s throat. Dimitri could feel the steady bob of his adam’s apple, but he could also feel the bulge of himself there, Felix practically fit to burst.

“Manners, your Majesty.” Sylvain reminded him, nipping at the shell of his ear.

“T-thank you, Felix … you feel wonderful.” Sylvain shook his head and fisted Dimitri’s hair, pulling his head back onto his shoulder.

“That’s not how you speak to your pet, your Majesty. Here.” Sylvain leaned forward, releasing Dimitri and cupping the back of Felix’s head, holding him still on Dimitri’s cock. “Does the puppy want to make his Majesty feel good?” Felix tried to struggle back against Sylvain’s hand, tears threatening to spring up around his eyes. Sylvain pulled his head back slowly, popping him off Dimitri’s length and letting the head rest against his lips. Felix let out a noisy whine, nodding fiercely in Sylvain’s grasp. His lips were slick with spit and he was flushed down to his neck, and Dimitri thought he could finish right then and there.

“Tell him he’s a good boy, your Majesty.” The weight of Sylvain leaning over his shoulder, holding Felix back from swallowing him up made his head spin.

“... Good boy.” Dimitri whispered, joining Sylvain’s hand on Felix’s face. Felix’s head lolled back in Sylvain’s grip and the moan that left his throat was downright sinful. He would definitely need to implement this tactic more. His thumb pressed on the corners of Felix’s well fucked mouth, Felix gaining enough of his usual tendencies to flick his tongue against it. Sylvain laughed and got back up, digging his hands in a wonderful way into his shoulders, kneading at the tense muscles there. Dimitri sunk back into his pleasant fingertips and let out a pleased groan.

“Well, birthday boy, are we going to finish you here? Or do you want to go to the bed?” Sylvain inquired, sending little sparks of green energy from his fingertips into Dimitri’s tortured muscles. He slumped in the chair, raking his hands through his hair.

“I-It doesn't matter. This is all … a little much for me to be making decisions, Sylvain.” Those magic fingers didn’t stop, and his cock twitched, hanging low and hungry. Felix sat up and shook his hair out of his ponytail, motioning for Sylvain to follow him.

“You really want to make this fool cream himself before you get to fuck him?” A hint of a grin flashed on Felix’s face before he shimmied out of his pants, crawling back onto the bed and looking positively wonderful. Dimitri’s feet moved before his brain could decide what to do next, getting up and joining Felix to hold him close and taste himself on the other man’s lips.

* * *

Sylvain took a seat on the chair and bided his time, letting Dimitri hold and kiss Felix, envelop him with his body. He rutted against Felix’s stomach like an animal, Felix clawing at his back and leaving beautiful streaks of red in his wake.

Sylvain crossed his leg over another and waited, folding his arms behind his head. Yeah, he could see the appeal of watching. Wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it was a good view either way. Even though Dimitri was a greedy bastard and practically covered every inch of Felix. Sylvain palmed himself lightly, his eyes falling on the swell of Dimitri’s ass. Felix’s little jab wasn’t a bad idea at all. Who else could say they fucked the King? Not many, that’s for sure. Sylvain grew tired of the sweet nothings Dimitri whispered harshly into Felix’s neck and hair, pushing up off the chair and bringing a hand down on Dimitri’s rear.

Dimitri turned back with a look that nearly disarmed Sylvain, so dangerous and starved. Sylvain tried to ease the tension with a laugh as he removed his pants and got onto the bed with them both. “Felix isn’t your only present, your Majesty. Don’t get greedy, now.” He pulled Dimitri up off Felix and held him on his lap, rubbing up on the small of his back. “I want to give you my present too.” Somewhere below them, Felix snorted and produced a vial of oil from somewhere, handing it to Sylvain over Dimitri.

“Your Majesty, that is the best trained pup in your entire retinue.” Sylvain’s hand reached around to get a grip on Dimitri, _finally_ , and gave him a few quick pumps. Felix sneered and his hand joined him around Dimitri’s cock, their irregular movements making Dimitri shudder. “Say it, your Majesty.” He withdrew his hand, leaving Dimitri with only the hypnotic touch of Felix’s weathered hands on him.

“My … my good pup. Such a good boy.” Dimitri’s hand wound around Felix’s hair and pet him with love in his eye, Felix kissing along his collarbone and leaning into him like a lifeline. They were sickeningly sweet on each other, it was satisfying seeing the two so divorced from their usual personas. While they were both busy, Sylvain slicked up two fingers and pressed the very tip of his finger against Dimitri’s hole.

Dimitri gasped sharply, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as his eye screwed shut. Sylvain sighed and readied his other hand with gentle healing magic, letting it jump along Dimitri’s wide back. “Relax, your Majesty. I’ll make sure you feel good. You just focus on your little puppy, I’ll get to work back here.” Dimitri nodded dumbly, relaxing just enough for Sylvain to slip his finger in to the first knuckle. And _holy hell_ , was Dimitri tight. Sylvain's free hand wrapped around Dimitri’s side, pumping him with excess healing magic, his entire body shaking and shuddering. A healing touch when the person was at full health was a shock to the system, overwhelming it with warmth and relaxation. Sylvain had used this trick on more than one occasion.

Dimitri should consider himself thankful he’s in the capable hands of a professional while his lap dog went back to deep throating him like it was his job. Which, Sylvain figured, may have been somewhere in his job description. It seemed like the sort of thing a King’s Advisor should know.

With Dimitri thoroughly distracted by healing and dick sucking, Sylvain was able to get two fingers into him with relative ease. He pulled his fingers out and let go of Dimitri, getting to work on lubing himself up when Dimitri turned back and gave him a concerned look.

“You’re really … going to do this, aren’t you?” Dimitri attempted to look nervous, but it was mostly buried behind the back of his hand as he muffled moans and gasps from Felix’s excellent handiwork below them.

“Unless you aren’t interested.” Sylvain replied. “I don’t mind grinding up on you until I blow. At least I get that, Felix is stuck messing up your sheets.” Felix looked up, made a rude hand gesture, and then did something with his mouth that made Dimitri shudder like a single leaf hanging off a weak branch in a heavy wind.

“... We can give it a try.”

Sylvain could have blushed at just how sincere Dimitri was with him. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek and lined himself up. “I’ll be careful, your Majesty. I can’t go breaking my dick off in the King’s ass.” Felix pulled off Dimitri and took hold of his forearms, steadying him as Sylvain pushed inside. And _Holy Mother of Saint Seiros_ , Sylvain was not going to last long. Dimitri held him tight like a vicegrip, and Sylvain thought he would explode. Felix perched a chin on Dimitri’s shoulder, watching him with an unimpressed expression.

“Stage fright, Gautier?” He smirked and licked his lips, thumbing at some of the spit and precome at the corner of his mouth as if his entire chin wasn’t slick with drool. Sylvain met him over Dimitri’s shoulder and decided he deserved a taste too, their tongues meeting as Sylvain finally bottomed out. Felix was doing something Sylvain couldn’t quite see, as Dimitri was making a host of delightful noises between them. Sylvain’s hands found their way to Dimitri’s chest again, hugging Dimitri's back to his own chest as Sylvain started thrusting into him. When Felix eventually pulled away from their kiss, Sylvain spotted his hand wrapped around both of their cocks, pumping him slow and lazy.

Dimitri was a complete mess between them. Sylvain was impressed that he hadn’t come all over them already, truly a testament to the King’s incredible stamina. A stamina that Sylvain greatly lacked. He tried to show Dimitri the best time he could, pounding into him hard and fast, but he was damn near close to his limit. He had hit Dimitri’s spot just right, and the man somehow managed to go even _tighter_ around him, and that was all Sylvain could handle, coming harder than he had in recent memory. He went a little limp around Dimitri, who looked close to finishing as well. Sylvain went back to work on his chest, cupping and kneading at the tissue, teasing his nipples between two fingers, and _Goddess_ if he got hard again just from watching this he was going to go insane.

Dimitri was babbling over Felix, holding him in his shaky arms, complimenting him, kissing him when he had enough sense to do so. Felix was grinning all the while, the love for his King apparent on his face. Felix looked like he had already finished, pumping away at Dimitri’s still-hard cock. Sylvain reached a hand down and wrapped it around Felix’s, pulling himself out and replacing his soft cock with a finger, angling right for Dimitri’s prostate and that finally did him in. Dimitri called out and spilled all over their hands, practically collapsing on the bed. He laid back and looked at the two men, smiled at them, and laughed. Sylvain couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face as he laughed right back, patting Dimitri’s thigh affectionately.

“Happy birthday, Mitya. Hope you liked your gift.”

Dimitri’s eye went wide, tugging Sylvain down with relative ease and locking their lips together. Sylvain’s eyes fluttered shut, auburn lashes fanned out on his cheeks getting lost in Dimitri’s hands on his face that thumbed lovingly at him. Maybe he understood why Felix was so starry eyed for Dimitri.

Speaking of Felix, he was alerted to the other man’s presence as a towel was thrown on them both, Felix getting back into the bed and pulling the covers over himself. “Clean yourselves up before getting to bed. If I wake up disgusting, I’ll kill you both.” Both men knew he didn’t mean it, but they cleaned themselves off nonetheless. They all fell asleep together, Dimitri laid out between them both, smile unwavering from his expression. Sylvain had a feeling this birthday present blew everyone else’s out of the water.

When Ingrid came by to drop off her gift for Dimitri, a professionally crafted sword of a high quality and caliber, she beat the daylights out of Sylvain when he attempted to give her the juicy details.

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to "I wrote this smut in record time because I wanted Dimitri to feel good for once". If you liked this, thank you and feel free to drop a kudos and a comment! You can talk to me about this (and see my screaming about other works like this) on my twitter at @danivonfemblem !!


End file.
